


Make Loathe

by talxns



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:54:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24879535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talxns/pseuds/talxns
Summary: Alois craves Claude's attention before bed. Claude acquiesces.A simple, in-universe smut one-shot.
Relationships: Claude Faustus/Alois Trancy
Comments: 12
Kudos: 77





	Make Loathe

**Author's Note:**

> please enjoy. if you like claude/alois you can find me on tumblr @talxns C:

“If that is all, Your Highness”, Claude intones as he finishes tucking the comforter around his young master, ready to make a quick escape before more can be requested of him. The little hope he had for an early evening alone was snuffed out as he saw his petulant master sit up in bed. 

“Come closer, Claude,” Alois commands lightly, to which Claude takes an unenthusiastic step closer to the bedside. Alois’s brow furrows in frustration for a moment before smoothing back over in a semblance of emotional control. “Closer.”

Claude relents and takes another step forward, his knees against the mattress, and bends at the waist. “Yes, Your Highness.”

Alois swallows. “It’s too hot for my comforter,” he complains. “Remove it.”

Claude complies wordlessly; pulling back the duvet to expose Alois’s legs to the bedroom air.

“That’s better,” Alois sighs, closing his eyes and excessively stretching his legs across the sheets. He wears nothing but his billowing nightgown, which he was dressed in only minutes prior.

Claude’s yellow eyes linger over Alois for a moment before he bows once more in leaving. “Your Highness.”

“Wait,” Alois halts him again, outstretching an arm and grabbing his sleeve to stop him from escaping. The boy has a habit of touching his butler’s clothing, whether it is for comfort or just so it is harder to get away from him. “Today was so _dreadfully_ boring, being all cooped up… How am I supposed to fall asleep when my body still has so much energy?”

“Perhaps I can schedule more strenuous daytime activities for you,” Claude offers dryly.

“Don’t be doltish, how would that help me sleep right now?” Alois protests, leaning closer so his fingers can fuss with Claude’s ribbon tie and the brooch that pins it together. “If I don’t become tired soon, I’ll surely be up all night and horribly drowsy in the morning. You wouldn’t want that, would you?”

Claude feels his tie loosen and shirt rumple from his master’s impatient hands. Yellow eyes meet azure. “No, Your Highness.”

Alois grins. “Of course not,” he whispers as he leans closer, “What kind of butler would you be?”

He presses his lips to Claude’s stern mouth, closing his eyes and doling sweet little kisses that Claude reciprocates tepidly. Alois doesn’t seem to mind, or notice, however, as he wraps his sleeved arms around Claude’s shoulders and leans his weight against the solid body. The teen nuzzles his nose and lips against the man’s face, his forehead gently pushing the butler’s spectacles farther up his elegant nose. Soon the chaste kisses are not enough, and Alois is sighing and dragging his tongue against Claude’s bottom lip, the golden contract seal illuminating their faces in the dim room. Claude hums deeply, parting his lips and allowing his master to press the seal of their contract into his mouth.

The moment Claude’s lips overtake Alois’s, the younger moans eagerly and submits control, letting his mouth open and close by the demon’s rhythm in a blissful haze. Claude’s long tongue makes easy work of the boy’s mouth, and invades every small space he has to breathlessly offer. Little hands grasp Claude’s thick strands of hair, keeping their mouths pressed together desperately. Claude swallows all of Alois’s shameless whimpers and cries, watching through veiled eyes the vulnerable expression of his master as he nurses greedily on his tongue.

Knowing the boy would be content to continue this activity indefinitely, Claude’s gloved hands finally touch his master, holding the young face and gently pulling it away, wiping the saliva dripping from the male’s lip with one of his thumbs.

Cheeks flushed, Alois’s eyes flutter half open in a daze. “Claude,” he sighs in his fevered delirium, “Fuck me out, please, bugger my arse.”

The tactless spill of vulgarity is expected of his loathsome master, and doesn’t stir much of a reaction from the demon besides the flick of his eyes to the brand on the earl's tongue. It compels him, whether he wants to or not. When Alois starts leaning back towards the mattress, pulling Claude down over top of him, the demon doesn’t resist, knowing he won’t be excused until his needy little human is catered to.

Once Alois settles on his back with Claude leaning over him, he pulls him down for more kisses, mewling eagerly at Claude’s cooperation. One of his supple legs wraps itself around Claude’s, and the other begins rubbing against the butler’s crotch through his trousers, attempting to rouse the listless sex organ inside. The male’s thin nightgown rides up onto his delicate hips, shamelessly exposing his own swollen desire. Alois laps his tongue up into Claude’s mouth encouragingly, grinding the flat of the muscle against Claude’s own, and is left shivering as he feels another soft growl of indulgence from the demon above him.

Claude breaks the kiss and unfastens the stud buttons on the frilly nightgown to expose Alois’s alabaster neck. The boy squirms in excitement, throwing his head back and swallowing in anticipation as the heat from the demon’s mouth wafts over his tender throat. Full lips meet the succulent skin, soon accompanied by a hot tongue pressing against the flesh to feel the pumping arteries beneath. He sucks and sucks, pulling the blood to the surface, bursting the small vessels under the skin and making his prey groan and writhe. The demon tests the skin’s resistance, daring to press his sharpest teeth hard enough against the flesh to feel the muscles spasm and strain against his tongue. Claude’s teeth drag along the length of the thickest artery, centimeters away from splitting open his flesh and bleeding the boy out in his bed. Alois moans in delight as he feels Claude’s shaft grow harder against his small foot, and the demon shivers in return as he licks the raw patch of skin lustfully, a promise.

Despite his complete exposure, Alois continues to writhe around shamelessly, gyrating his hips and squeezing the demon with his legs, too aroused to stay put. Claude continues down, his gloved hands coming to hold both of the teen’s squirming legs apart at the knee to give him better access to Alois’s rosy hole. His tongue makes contact first, and soon it is pressed against the hole fully, hotly, lapping at it, moving against it over and over again, and Alois is melted against the bed in bliss, mewling and moaning at especially rough licks that challenge the elasticity of his entrance. The hot breath of the demon against his sensitive hole raises goosebumps on his flesh, and the saliva from Claude’s dexterous tongue dripping off his arse makes him shiver. The demon’s rough muscle makes a few more sweeping presses against the wet entrance before squeezing past the tight ring, making his human moan loudly and raise his hips closer to the wicked mouth.

“Yes, so _filthy_ … Oh, God!” Alois moans as Claude’s inhumanly long tongue undulates and fills his insides, delving into his core.

Alois’s hands begin caressing his neglected chest as he rides Claude’s tongue, stroking and pulling his nipples under his disheveled nightgown until they are raw and sensitive, hard against his practiced fingertips. Blood warms the earl’s cheeks and the tips of his ears as he listens to the obscene, wet tonguing sounds paired with his own whines and sighs that fill the high bedroom ceilings. The serpentine tongue explores deeper, rubbing against Alois’s prostate and making the boy’s legs tense and spasm on either side of the demon’s head.

“Oh, Claude!” Alois cries, his hips thrusting down against the pressure and his toes curling. His ignored cock dribbles onto his abdomen, threatening to burst prematurely. Claude pushes farther, filling his master from within and stretching him deeply before prodding and digging at the raw bundle of nerves again mercilessly.

“Ugnh, stop!” Alois groans, his knees pulling together and pelvis tensing in an attempt to stave off his orgasm. Claude retracts his thwarted tongue, giving his human a moment of limp reprieve as he leans up and wipes his slimy chin with a handkerchief from his breast pocket.

Alois finally sits up, the nightgown once properly pressed and fastened now hanging off one frail shoulder and pooling in his wet lap. Sweat sticks to his steamed skin, plastering some of his blond hair to the nape of his neck and forehead. Ever unsatisfied, he climbs into Claude’s lap and starts fondling his demon’s somewhat firm sex through his pants with the flat of his small hand.

“Shall I put you in my mouth?” Alois purrs, nuzzling his nose against Claude’s neck and squeezing along the contours of the man’s prick with his persistent fingers. The boy doesn’t wait for an answer, his mischievous fingers finding the trousers’ zipper and deftly unfastening the garment while his tongue drags across the underside of his butler’s jaw.

Claude watches as his salivating charge lowers himself onto his stomach, pulling his cock free from his clothing and slapping the fat tip against his shining tongue lecherously. He takes it in his mouth, laving at the underside and coating the swelling mass liberally with his saliva. Deeper and deeper, Alois pushes the cock farther into his mouth and throat, willfully choking himself and drooling messily over his butler’s crotch. His small hands grip the thick base, caressing and pumping anything he can’t fit into his mouth. Soon, Claude’s prick as well as Alois’s hands and the lower half of his face are thoroughly slicked.

Once out of breath, Alois pulls off of the cock, panting and turning his gaze up to Claude for approval. Tears dampen his dark eyelashes from gagging himself, and his lips drip slimy fluid down his chin and neck. His breaths are pulled in shuttering spasms as he tries to control his trembling airway. Claude cups Alois’s face, a clothed thumb caressing the young cheek gently in reticent acknowledgment.

Alois leans into the man’s large palm, reveling in the attention, before pushing himself back up from his position on his stomach and straddling the man’s lap again. He throws his arms around Claude’s neck once more, pressing their bodies tightly together and burrowing his face into the crook of the man’s neck in a childish embrace. Their hips press together, cocks only separated by the thin gown still hanging from Alois’s delicate body. The tickling friction makes the younger whine and rut against the older impatiently.

“What are you waiting for?” Alois admonishes, though his voice is cottony against Claude’s collar and holds less vitriol than usual. The teen’s hips gyrate, rutting closer and sitting where the hard cock can slide between his slick crack and the tip can kiss his hole. “I’m ready for you.”

Resigned to his task of exhausting his master, the demon pinches the fabric of his glove with his teeth and pulls the cloth from his hand, casting it to the side with a flick of his head. His black tipped fingers slide below his human’s rump, and Alois clutches harder to his butler’s jacket in anticipation.

In a mutual moment of pressure, and with the help of a guiding hand, Claude’s fat tip is greedily sucked into Alois’s tight hole, earning sighs from both servant and master.

“Fuck…” Alois whimpers, shivers racking his body as his muscles accustom to the exceptionally thick intrusion. Lithe thighs grip adult hips desperately. “Hold me,” the boy orders in a pitiful voice, one hand taking root in inky black hair and the other groping his butler’s sleeve and urging his arm to encircle his trembling body.

Claude obeys, embracing his young master and resting his nose and mouth against his damp blond hair. Inhaling, the demon’s powerful nose filters through the cloyingly sweet perfume of his master’s favorite soaps to Claude’s preferred scent: the boy’s salty, heady sweat. The savory aroma fills his mouth and coats his tongue, making him salivate instinctively and close his eyes. The boy’s frustration, his misplaced trust, his fear of being forsaken; Claude tastes the latent agony of his essence and indulges in it mindlessly, almost not noticing when his quarry begins undulating restlessly in his lap after a few quiet moments.

“Oh Claude, you fill my snug little arse so completely, don’t you? Oh, so perfectly,” Alois babbles deliriously against the rumpled collar of Claude’s shirt, working his hips in circles and lowering himself to sink more cock into his squelching hole. He humps and bounces, writhing and shaking his hips in obscene, practiced rhythms that would make a regular man climax precipitously. Alois’s soft groans and huffs of exertion are occasionally met with low, gratifying hums that vibrate through the demon’s large chest and invigorate the teen’s hips anew in frenzied thrusts and grinds.

Minutes pass, and the boy slows, fatigued from his persistent humping. He rests in the demon’s lap, panting heavily against his shoulder. Feeling his master’s exhaustion, Claude opens his eyes.

“Perhaps His Highness is finally ready for bed?” he murmurs.

Alois huffs indignantly. “Damn you,” he curses, pulling Claude’s hair tighter in his fingers reproachfully. His small cock weeps desperately between their bodies and the fabric that clothes them, though it refuses to burst before he can be properly overwhelmed. “Lay me down, on my back.”

The demon complies, bowing lower to deposit his little human against the mattress. Stubborn little heels dig into Claude’s lower back, ensuring the two remain linked in their depraved coupling. Conversely, the teen’s hands fall delicately above his head, sleeved arms framing the golden hair fanning out wildly around his flushed face. Alois sighs, getting comfortable in their new position and moaning sweetly when he feels the cock slip deeper within him.

For a moment, Alois seems to revel in how full he is, how much he’s taking, how it’s _Claude_. The boy’s mood promptly turns sour, however, when the object of his affection stays stagnant, merely leering down at him.

“Fuck into me, you fainéant,” he berates in frustration, digging his heels farther into his butler’s back to spur movement, and squeals when his request is granted.

“Ah! Ah, yes! Mmm! That’s it!” Alois moans gleefully as Claude finally cooperates, thrusting his hips back and forth and plunging his shaft in and out of his master at a steady pace. The demon’s large hands brace a clothed flank and a young hip, shadowing them as they eagerly bounce up and down to reciprocate his thrusts. 

“Fuck! Yes! Claude!” Alois’s hands clutch at his own hair, pulling at it madly. “Just like that! Oh, you fuck me so—Mmh!” Claude’s thumb shoves its way into his master’s wailing mouth and hushes him. Mindlessly, the child sucks the digit, purring sweetly and rolling it around with his tongue in appreciation as he’s finally fucked properly.

It takes less than a minute of active participation from Claude for Alois to start reaching his climax, the teen hastily spitting the digit from his mouth to give another command before he’s undone.

“Finish with me, in me,” he pleads, one of his small hands untangling itself from his hair and grasping at Claude’s, threading their fingers together and pushing the back of the demon’s bare hand hard against his tongue. The brands of their contract blaze against each other, a symbol of their blasphemous marriage that Alois worships devoutly. 

Claude growls deeply, eager to finally finish and satisfy his master for the night. He leans lower to nose under the boy’s jaw once more, greeting the bruise he made earlier by sinking his teeth in around it. The skin opens easily beneath the demon’s fangs, releasing sweet, hot blood onto his waiting tongue.

Alois screams and squirms helplessly, body confused as it receives a height of pleasure and pain simultaneously, squirting and dribbling all over himself and the front of his nightgown. The writhing of his ensnared prey and the essence of his soul causes Claude to climax as well, nestling his cock deeply within the human and pumping him full of seed obediently.

Semen and sweat drip amply from Alois’s skin onto the bed sheets below. The boy’s cries turn to whimpers and eventually devolve into soft pants against his demon’s wet hand. His fucked out body loses all tension, melting against the bed in exhaustion.

Claude leans up to assess the state of his young master and is met with a dreamy giggle. Upon looking lower, he sees that his glasses had slipped down his nose crookedly during their fevered rutting. With his gloved hand, the demon pushes the spectacles up his nose properly.

Alois unlatches his hand from Claude’s to prod at the wound on his neck. 

“How dare you bite your master. What rumors could spread…,” he muses teasingly with a grin.

For a few quiet moments, Alois basks in their post-coital intimacy. His mood falls precipitously, though, when Claude pulls out and tucks himself away, leaving him empty, cold, and wet on his bed.

“I can’t sleep like this,” he complains, attitude worsened by drowsiness. He peels the thin nightgown from his damp skin and throws it on the floor before raising his arms expectantly.

Claude suppresses a weary sigh as he collects his vexatious master into his arms.

Alois hums contently, resting his head against his butler’s shoulder, “Draw me another bath,” he murmurs, already dozing off.

“Of course, Your Highness.” It will be a long night indeed.


End file.
